


Listen With Pleasure

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky walks you through your first attempt at phone sex...Written for the Imagine Blog





	Listen With Pleasure

\- It’s the first time you’ve needed Becky whilst she’s away  
\- It’s the first time either of you will try phone sex  
\- Becky seems confident you will enjoy it  
\- So you trust her  
\- It’s the first time you’ll do this  
\- Becky’s voice is already low and husky  
\- Beginning to really work on you  
\- You let her tell you what to do  
\- She has you working on yourself easily  
\- Cupping and teasing your own breasts  
\- Your hand slowly skimming lower over your own body  
\- She’s huskier for every little noise you let out  
\- You moan her name  
\- Loudly  
\- Your fingers slipping into you  
\- Setting a pace  
\- Dragging more moans from you  
\- She’s moaning in reply now  
\- Clearly worked up as much as you  
\- You can feel yourself coming undone  
\- You cry Becky’s name one last time  
\- “Jesus Lass... you’ve got me all... flustered...”  
\- You smile  
\- Tell her exactly what you’d do to get her off  
\- Enjoying the moans you can drag from her  
\- Especially the way she mewls your name as she comes undone


End file.
